


The Meeting with the Phoenix

by blackcat_shoto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcat_shoto/pseuds/blackcat_shoto
Summary: Who could have thought that you could be saved by the Phoenix in such a place?
Kudos: 2





	The Meeting with the Phoenix

Everything was surrounded by darkness. The silence was there and enveloped everything. Only the wind made noise. The leaves of the trees rustled. Nobody seemed to be there. But if you looked more closely, you could see a silhouette. A teenager, maybe fifteen, which was clearly not the case, since he was actually nineteen. He was too short and small for his age, which made him look younger. He had a quite feminine appearance which wasn't the case. The boy had chin-length, very light blonde, almost white hair, pale skin, and cat-like, emerald green eyes that seemed to glow in the dark. He was wearing a green military uniform with a cape, a green military cap, black gloves, black boots, and a red scarf. He had a grim expression on his face, his eyes were alert and cold, but if you looked more closely, a little fire played in them. The boy's name was Feliks Lukasiewicz, also known as the country of Poland, the phoenix among the countries. Feliks had a special ability because he was the Phoenix. He could transform into one and control fire. He also had healing tears.

"What a beautiful evening! No noise and no annoying people and countries. And the main thing is, no Russia! ”, thought Feliks. Maybe it was a good idea to take a short vacation in the UK, or more precisely, in Scotland. England had recommended it to him. It was pretty cool and quiet here. But secretly he missed most other countries, especially Hungary. What were they all doing? But he was there to relax and recover. After a long day at work, it could be quite exhausting to find a place to rest.

"It's time to move on," said Feliks and wanted to move on. But suddenly he heard a scream and calls for help, probably a child if you listened closely. Feliks usually didn't interfere in strange matters, but something was forcing him to move in the direction of the scream. He ran. It was dark and foggy, but like a phoenix, he could see clearly and sharply in the dark. He was already very close. When he finally arrived a terrible scene awaited him. He saw a boy, presumably an eleven-year-old, in black clothes and a red and gold tie. The boy had messy black hair, emerald green eyes, and round glasses. What was really strange, however, was a lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead. What did this mean? But Feliks didn't have time to think about it. The main danger was the figure facing the boy. The figure was wrapped in a black cloak and appeared to be floating. But the scariest part was the face if you could call it that. It was very wrinkled and around the mouth, you could see a silvery, dripping liquid. But it got worse. Behind the figure lay a carcass of a unicorn. Yes, that had to be a unicorn. England had spoken of them often. But you just couldn't look any further. Even if that was nothing compared to the past in concentration camps and the number on Feliks` left forearm.

But that was just not important. The figure floated towards the boy, who stumbled as he tried to back away. The boy was clearly in danger! Before he knew what he was doing, Feliks ran up to the black figure and rammed it into a nearby tree. The figure grew numb and backed away from Feliks, who let a flame appear from his right hand. Feliks stared menacingly at the figure, waving his right arm as he tried to scare the figure away. He was the phoenix, after all! The figure ran away, floating. Feliks sighed in relief and his fire went out. He turned to the boy. Said boy stared at him. Feliks thought that was enough and asked in English, just in case of an emergency, so the boy could understand him. "Will you stare for a long time, boy?" The boy opened his mouth to say something when suddenly a voice called out: "Harry!"

Both turned in the direction from which the call came and Feliks wanted to run away. But before he could leave, the boy, supposedly Harry, asked quickly: "Wait! Who are you?!"  
There was a long and heavy silence. Another language, probably English." My name is Feliks Lukasiewicz.", Feliks replied and disappeared behind the trees and into the darkness. 

Declaimer: I don't own the characters.

A/N: Happy New Year to everyone! I am sorry it took so long, but I had to write and translate my stories first.  
I wanted to say that Poland is my favorite character from Hetalia and if he attended Hogwarts, I would put him in Slytherin. I love him, especially when he is portrayed as a strong, calm, serious, and manly country and character without crossdressing! Much like his 2p version! He should have been like that in the anime!  
I recently joined the club No More Skirts in DeviantArt. You are cool, Poland!  
Please read, review, and follow.


End file.
